Truth in a Terrible Nightmare
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Jeff and Annie both have nightmares involving a horrible fate occuring to the other.
1. Chapter 1

"_Come on," Jeff said as he led Annie through the darkened corridor. He tried not to show his nervousness as they continued on down the hallway. It wasn't for himself. As long as he had his necklace he couldn't be harmed. But Annie… As long as they were in the asylum she was in danger. And if anything happened to her…it didn't matter if he couldn't die. If she wasn't in his life there was no point in going on. _

_Just then they both heard it; the demented cackle of their pursuer. Both of their eyes widened in fear as the sound of a door opening filled out all around them. "Come On!" Jeff grabbed Annie's hand as he ran down the hallway. _

"_Jeff, I can't keep up," Annie gasped as she struggled to keep in stride with Jeff's long footsteps. _

"_Annie, we've got to move!" Before she could protest Jeff scooped her into his arms and held her tight against his body as he raced to the end of the hallway. Annie grabbed the heavy doorknob and pulled it open just as they heard the ominous creek of the door on the other end of the corridor opened. Jeff got them both through and closed the door with a heavy bang before propping a chair against the handle. _

"_We should be safe for the moment," he said as he put Annie down. They took a few moments to catch their breaths as Jeff worked to regain his bearings. "Ok. The staircase that leads to the lobby is at the end of the next hallway. We just have to make it down that hallway and take the stairs to the lobby and then we can get out of here." _

_Annie nodded her head as she looked at Jeff pleadingly. "Jeff, if we don't make it, I want you to know-." _

"_Annie, don't say that. We're not saying any goodbyes here. We're going to make it out of here and everything is going to be fine." _

_Annie nodded her head again before she wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck and kissed him with as much force and passion as she was capable of. Jeff lifted her off her feet as he kissed her right back, time and space seeming to evaporate to where the only thing that existed was the wonderful woman in his arms. _

_Their illusion of safety was broken as they heard the twisted laugh of their pursuer. Gently putting her back on the ground Jeff took hold of her hand as they ran down the hallway. They reached the end and turned the doorknob, only for it not to turn. _

"_Shit!" Jeff yelled as he realized it was locked. He looked to the hook rack mounted next to the door, seeing that six keys were hanging from it. He grabbed the first key and put it in the lock, but it wouldn't turn. He threw it aside as he grabbed second key and tried it. _

"_Jeff!" Annie yelled as the door at the other end of the hallway opened and their pursuer stood in the doorway, blood dripping down the white porcelain mask on his face. Jeff grabbed the four remaining keys and jammed one in the lock as their attacker charged after them. He pulled it out and inserted another key in the lock. The key fit smoothly and when Jeff turned it the lock sprang open. He pulled the door open and pushed them both through before closing the door a moment before their would be killer could reach them. _

"_There's the front door," Jeff said excitedly, pointing down at the lobby. Annie cried out joyfully at the sight of their salvation as they both ran down the rickety staircase, Annie right behind Jeff. Just as Jeff stepped off the stairs the bottom step gave out under Annie. Annie screamed as her foot sank into the rotting wood of the step. _

"_ANNIE!" Jeff grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled, but her leg was wedged into the stair. Annie grabbed onto Jeff's shoulders as they both pulled with all their might. Just as they were able to get her foot out of the stair the upstairs door flew open and their attacker lunged down the stairs. He laughed maniacally as he grabbed hold of Annie._

"_GET OFF HER!" Jeff yelled. The attacker raised his knife and thrust it into Jeff, only for the killer's knife and arm to pass through Jeff as if he was a ghost. Changing tactics the attacker dragged Annie up a few of the stairs before pulling his mask off, revealing himself to be Chang. _

"_Well, I see the legends are indeed true. Whoever wears the Greendale necklace cannot be harmed. Obviously I can't hurt you directly. But I can hurt the person you love. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to take off that necklace and hand it over to me. I'll of course kill you, but I'll let your precious Annie go." _

"_Jeff, don't listen to him-." _

"_SHUT UP!" Chang backhanded Annie (causing Jeff to cry out) before turning his focus back to Jeff. "What is it going to be? You, or Annie?" _

"_Ok, all right! Just don't hurt her!" Hating himself for what he was doing, Jeff carefully pulled his necklace off his neck and tossed it into Chang's outstretched hand. "Ok, you have it! Now let her go!" _

"_Sure, I'll let her go." Without a moment's hesitation Chang grabbed Annie's head and snapped her neck, dropping her lifeless body to his feet. He laughed as Jeff's heartbreaking cry of despair. "There, she's gone from this world." He put the Greendale necklace on before raising the knife and stabbing Jeff right through his heart. _

Jeff gasped as he sat up in bed, feeling his chest to make sure he was all right. He was breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, he told himself. A horrible nightmare.

He laid back down in bed, but couldn't seem to close his eyes. The entire nightmare kept swirling through his mind. As he replayed the images through his head he realized what terrified him the most about it. And it wasn't when Chang killed him. It was when he snapped Annie's neck. It was when Annie was taken from him. 

It's just because she's my friend, he told himself. But somehow even his usual powers of denial weren't strong enough to convince him that his unease was strictly due to friendship. If it had been someone else he would have more or less brushed it aside as a random terrible nightmare. But the fact that it involved losing Annie shook him greatly. To the point where he wanted to talk to her right now just to make sure she was all right.

He sat back up and looked at the clock on his end table. 2:18AM. It would be crazy to call her now, he thought. Don't call her. Wait until morning.

It was those thoughts that went through his head as he found himself reaching for his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You make a very handsome bull," Annie said as she smiled at Jeff. While his costume wasn't as cool or as flattering as his past Halloween costumes had been (it was very much like the giant squirrel costume Britta had worn during their first Halloween), she thought it made Jeff look really cute. _

"_I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for this couples costume. I look like a moron," he said as he looked her over. "Though I will say you're the hottest matador I've ever seen." He looked her up and down, taking in the tightness of her outfit. _

_Annie slowly smiled as she leaned against his chest, the two of them swaying to the slow romantic music that was coming from the speakers that had been set up all around the study room. All around them other couples danced together. But for Annie and Jeff, all that seemed to matter was the person they were holding in their arms. _

_Suddenly the music seemed to stop. Annie looked around and saw that everyone else had disappeared, leaving them the only ones in the room. "Where is everyone?" _

"_I don't know," Jeff said as he looked around. He looked back at Annie, gently rubbing his thumb over her chin to calm the worried look on her face. "I'm sure everyone just went somewhere else. Let's try and find them." _

_They walked out of the study room and want down the hall, noticing that the lights kept flickering as they went. "Guess it's really Hallowe'en then," Jeff said. Annie giggled nervously at Jeff's joke, feeling more and more uneasy at the fact that they couldn't find anyone. _

"_Let's try the gym," Annie said. "Maybe everyone went in there." _

"_Get away from her!" _

_Jeff and Annie both spun around, trying to find the source of the voice that called out to them. "Hello!" Annie yelled. "Whose there?" _

"_I said get away from her Jeff Winger!" _

_They both looked on as a woman stepped out from the shadows. As she approached them Annie gasped as she saw that the woman didn't have a face in the most literal sense. Instead of any discernible facial features there was just smooth blank skin between her forehead and chin. _

"_Are you here to hurt another woman Jeff," the woman said, her voice clearly heard despite not having an actual mouth to speak her words. "Add another notch to your bedpost while you take their identity away?" _

"_I don't, who are you?" Jeff stammered out as he pulled Annie protectively behind him. _

_The faceless woman let out a dementedly evil cackle. "Of course you don't remember me. I only allowed you into my life. Into my bed, my body, my soul. But to you I'm just another faceless woman you screwed and then abandoned. Why would you remember me?" _

"_It's what he does." Jeff and Annie looked to the left as another faceless woman came out from the shadows. "He only cares about himself. Once he gets what he wants he slinks away, not caring who he hurts in the process." _

"_You have to run girl," The first woman said to Annie. "I don't know how he hasn't made you like us yet, but you must run. Go before you become just like us. Another faceless body to placate the ego of Jeffrey Winger." _

_Annie closed her eyes; taking in the words she had just been told. In truth a part of her feared that Jeff would just treat her like an anonymous lay if she opened her heart to him. He would charm her until he got what he wanted, and then discard her like a used toy. _

_As she opened her eyes she looked up into Jeff's face. He was looking back at her with fear. Not for himself, but for her. She smiled slightly as she turned back to the scorned women, knowing she had her answer. "I'm sorry you were hurt. But Jeff is not the same man he once was. He's kind and respectful and treats me right. He's not going to hurt me." _

"_This was never about you," the second woman said. "This is about making him pay for all the woman he's screwed over. We gave him out hearts and he destroyed them. It's time to return the favor. _

"_Run!" Jeff yelled. Keeping a tight hold of her hand the two of then sprinted down the hallway. They ran to the gym door and threw it open. But as soon as they stepped inside they realized the grave mistake they had made. _

_Dozens of faceless women came rushing over to them. Before they could escape the women gripped them and pulled them off each other. Annie kicked and twisted her body as a number of women held her in place. She watched as a tall faceless woman with long red hair wanted over to a struggling Jeff. "Hold him tight ladies." The redhead seductively ran her finger tips over Jeff's body before thrusting her hand right into his chest. _

"_NO!" Annie yelled as the redhead puller her hand out of his chest cavity, holding Jeff's beating heart in the palm of her hand. _

_The red head glanced at Annie before looking at the heart in her hand. "I guess she really did change you Jeff. I thought you didn't have a heart. Good thing you do, cause you deserve to know what it feels like to have yours broken." _

_Annie screamed as the redhead squeezed her hand into a tight fist, crushing Jeff's heart into gooey pulp. Jeff gasped as his body sagged and emptied of life. Annie struggled against her captures as the faceless woman laughed evilly at the death of Jeff Winger. _

"NO!" Annie yelled as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in her bed in her apartment. It was just a nightmare, she thought.

She reached for her half full water glass by the end table and picked it up. As she gulped the tepid liquid she thought over the dream she had just had. It disturbed her to see all those faceless woman. And to see them rip Jeff's heart right out of his body. What did it mean?

Well, she thought. Jeff has slept with a lot of woman. Enough where he probably doesn't remember a lot of them. Could it be I'm afraid if anything were to ever happen between us, that's what I would become? Just a body he had sex with and then tossed aside.

Annie shook her head at that. While Jeff was an ass, and wasn't often clear on his feelings towards her, a part of her knew that if anything were to happen, he wouldn't treat her like that. If he were to do that, he would have done it years ago. She knew he saw her as different then a one night stand.

And if anything, her dream seemed to point that out. The woman had remarked that they were surprised Annie still had a face after she became involved with Jeff. And the woman who ripped his heart out remarked on the fact that he had a heart after all, indicating it was a result of him being with her. Maybe in a twisted way, her dream was telling her that if she were to be with Jeff, it would end up differently than it had for all the other women he had ever been with.

Annie was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her cell phone light up. She flipped the cover up, seeing that she had a text from Jeff.

Jeff: are u awake?

Annie: Yea. I just woke up.

Annie: Why are you texting me at 2 in the morning?

Jeff: I just had a bad dream where you died. And I just wanted to know u were all right

Annie's eyes widened as she read what Jeff had just written. If what he was saying was true, he had a nightmare where she died at the same time she had a nightmare where he had died.

Annie: Really? What happened?

Jeff: I don't want to get into it right now. I just wanted to make sure u were all right

Annie: I'm fine Jeff. I going to try and go back to sleep. Goodnight Jeff.

She set her phone down when it buzzed with an incoming text. Her eyes widened as she read when Jeff had written.

Jeff: do u want 2 get breakfast tomorrow?

Annie smiled before typing out her response.

Annie: Sure. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Jeff.

Annie put her phone back down and snuggled down under her covers, looking forward to the morning. She wanted to find out what exactly Jeff had dreamed about that caused him to text her this late at night. And she figured she might as well tell him about the dream she herself had had. And what better way to do that then over a plate of eggs and coffee.


End file.
